<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting To Set It Right: Outtakes by haatorii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892846">Waiting To Set It Right: Outtakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii'>haatorii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waiting To Set It Right [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Everybody here is in their mid to late 20s, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Student Will Solace, Mid-20s Will Solace, Writer Nico di Angelo, late 20s Nico di Angelo, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the events of Chapter 5</p><p>What if Will sends another voice message to Nico?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waiting To Set It Right [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting To Set It Right: Outtakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my apology for failing to post a chapter last week and probably this week. The Reddie one is taking all my time and I seriously don't have any time writing the next chapter because my motivation in writing Everything Comes Back To You will go down if I switch abruptly.</p><p>This is not canon to the events of Waiting To Set It Right but I did write this for Chapter 5 but then I realized it was too fast. They haven't even known each other for 6 months.</p><p>Also, the first 1,600+ words are literally just lifted from Chapter 5. The change starts after Nico receives the first voice message. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, bye.</p><p> </p><p>This is still unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Connor! Travis! Where. Is. The new girl?! We’re about to start in a few minutes! Everyone is here!” Reyna snarls at the siblings. Nico gets out of her way immediately but still staying within earshot, just in case she needs him or something.</p><p>“Fuck if we know. She knows today is the table read. I can't do jack shit if she decides to be late today.” Travis turns to his brother, “Did you talk to her agent?”</p><p>“Yeah, the other day. Delilah said she’ll be here.” Connor shrugs.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god!” Reyna massages her temples and goes to Thalia, “I don’t think she’s coming.”</p><p>“Fuck, what do we do?” Thalia breathes out an exasperated sigh behind Nico. He pours himself some coffee.</p><p>“Nico. Hey, Nico!” Reyna calls him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can you read for Nyssa today? She’s running late and I’m not even sure if she’s coming. Please?” Reyna says. She’s not exactly pleading type but for Reyna, this is basically begging on her knees.</p><p>“Uh, are you sure? I don’t have any experience in acting. I mean, if you include being extra in Bi-someone’s old movies and the 5 voice acting I did, I guess I have experience,” he says, sweat breaking through his scalp.</p><p>“That’s good enough. Just today, Nico. I swear to god if she doesn’t contact the Stolls within an hour she’s out of the fucking show.” Reyna grits her teeth.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he whispers to himself, “Fuck. Alright. I’ll tell the Stolls to contact Reimi’s agent, see if he’s still available for the role. Imma head to Leo to tell him he’s reading my parts.”</p><p>“Okay. You do that, buddy. Thank you so much.” Reyna plants a kiss on Nico’s forehead as she goes on her way, probably talk to the executives and network bosses.</p><p>“Lei! Leo!” he hisses.</p><p>“What? Wait, I’m still eating.” Leo chews on his sandwich faster.</p><p>“You’re reading my part of the table read,”</p><p>“What?! Are you crazy? I write things, I don’t read them! I’m a shit reader!”</p><p>“Tough luck, bitch. Do you want to read Nyssa’s part or mine? I can’t let Grover read, he needs to focus listening to the actors!”</p><p>“Oh hell no. Yours. I pick yours. Definitely yours. Aw man, I can’t eat anymore. I lost my appetite.” He drops his sandwich and downs his juice in one go.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Go tell Reyna you’re doing my original part. I’m going to Grover,” he says, walking away.</p><p>He asks the Stolls about Grover’s whereabouts, “He’s in the toilet, I think,” Connor says, to which Nico mumbles a hurried<em> thanks</em>.</p><p>“Grover! I can’t help you listen today. Reyna asked me to read for Nyssa, she’s running late. Will you ask Valentina and Charles to help you instead?” Nico quickly asks.</p><p>“Yeah, man, sure,” Grover says immediately. Nico claps him on the shoulders before beelining to the Stolls again.</p><p>“Travis, Travis! Who are taking pictures and video today?” He shakes Travis, he must look like a catatonic bitch right now, worrying about things that are <strong>literally not his job</strong>. He couldn’t help it, this show is important to Reyna and Thalia, and he also poured blood and sweat in this. </p><p>Nico takes a glance at his watch. Shit, 10 minutes left. He has to go sit on the table. What the fuck, his hands are sweating. Shit, he’s going to stain the script with his sticky hands. It’s literally been more than a decade since he last ’acted’ or ‘read with feelings’ or whatever. Shit shit shit. He wrote this thing, it can’t be that hard, right? He’s just going to read with feelings. <em>With feelings</em>. How the fuck do you read with feelings? Nico doesn’t know! His brain is melting <strong>what the fuck. </strong>It’s just a table read. It’s just a table read. It’s just. A. Table. Read.</p><p>“Alright everybody, let’s sit down, please. Thank you!” Travis calls out from everyone in the room. Nico sits down on Nyssa's chair while Leo, still looking at him nervously, takes his original seat.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. It’s just a table read.</p><p>“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, executives, bosses of Netflix. My name is Thalia Grace, and together with my co-showrunner, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, we welcome you to the table read of the third season of ‘Purple Grave’,” She scans the room.  “Now, I’m going to direct you to her for words of encouragement. Let’s give it up for Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.” She claps her hands and the others, too.</p><p>“Thank you, Thalia,” she faces everyone. “Today marks the first day of the 3<sup>rd</sup> season of the production of our humble little show. It is truly an honor to be given this much opportunity to share with our audience the product of our blood, sweat, and tears. Not many shows have stayed this long on-air with a solid fanbase that just continues to grow. Others start so high only to fall back hard. Others start low but don’t get the chance to stand up to their competitors. But for us? We started strong, but we were never blinded by hubris. We took risks but never flew too close to the sun. Now, we’re here, strong as ever and getting sturdier and sturdier each year.</p><p>“This year, we add new members to our family; Janice Bell as Deputy Commissioner Olsen, Dakota Finn as Dinah Tyler, an old friend of Lester Perry, Kayla Knowles as Capt. Gwendolyn Tyler, and Nyssa Barrera as Officer Sofia Mendoza, the lover of Lester Perry. Unfortunately, she could not be reached, but I’m sure there’s an acceptable reason for it. In her absence, we have one of our head writers, Nico di Angelo, to read her lines. They will help us improve and in return, we will help them progress.</p><p>“And finally, before we start the table read because to be honest, I feel like I’m making my version of Braveheart speech over here,” everybody gives a chuckle, “let me just say that I’m so proud of all of you. Even the ones that can’t be here. Whether we get canceled or renewed this season, I will never regret working with all of you until the day I die. Thank you.”</p><p>Everybody burst into applause, even some of the network bosses gave her a grand total of three claps. Nico is so proud of Reyna, and he knows she’s proud of him too. She could not let her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nico that was so great! I loved it!” Apollo lifts him off the ground and spins him around.</p><p>“Ow. Thanks,” he says, a bit dizzy.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to be my new boytoy?”</p><p>“Oh no no no. Absolutely not!” he declines fast like refusing a line of coke at a stranger’s party. “I mean, I’m not really an actor, I’m just a writer.”</p><p>“Could’a fooled me. You really sound like a pro.”</p><p>He blushes, then a feeling of uneasiness filled the pit of his stomach. “Aw, no. That’s just because I’ve been to a lot of table reads.”</p><p>“Nah, still.” Apollo smiles broadly at him, “If you change your mind I’ll be happy to welcome you in my trailer for some ‘workshop’.” He winks at him then walks away.</p><p> He is still eyeing Apollo when Reyna hugs him tightly from behind. “Thank you for that, Nico. I owe you one.”</p><p>“Nah, you don’t. I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“I was really impressed, by the way.” She punches him playfully in the arm. “Where did you learn to do that?”</p><p><em>Oh fuck. Make your answer brief.</em> “I did theater for a year when I was in elementary school… In Italy.” Shit. Shit, is that misleading enough?</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know you were a theater kid,”</p><p>“I wasn’t. It was just a year.”</p><p>“Alright. Cool. I’ll bear that in mind, di Angelo.”</p><p>Thalia and the other crew that was at the table read all came up to congratulate his ‘save’. He gave them all a brief ‘thanks guys’ and went home after the Stolls informed them about the start of shooting next week.</p><p>Nyssa shows up the next day apologizing, saying she thought <em>today</em> is the table read so she drank himself stupid the night before the table read. She assures that she will be there next week and that she will be early. Thalia and Reyna seem satisfied with her answer so they agree and she goes home. They contact Reimi Jordan’s agent anyway. Better safe than sorry, Thalia says.</p><p>At home, Will talks to him about his youngest brother, Aiden. In return, Nico tells him about Hazel, how she was as a child, what she ate, what she did with Nico. He does not tell him about Bianca. He doesn’t need to know about Bianca. His pity is the last thing he needs.</p><p>Nico tells him the story of how he got Mrs. O’Leary, but not the part where she got him with Percy and Annabeth in tow. He tells him about their old chauffer, Jules-Albert, whom Nico, as a kid, called a zombie (Will laughs pretty hard about it, Nico feels strangely proud).</p><p>They ended the call earlier than usual since he will have his weekly brunch with Hazel and Frank tomorrow instead of Friday that week. Will blows him a kiss and drops the call before he could say anything.</p><p>A few minutes later, while he’s browsing Twitter, his phone notifies him of a message from Will. He opens it and almost hits his head on his headboard from shock. It’s a mirror shot of the blond clearly just out from the shower, with half-lidded eyes and a mischievous smirk. His is hair messy, with some strands still dripping with water, and towel on his shoulders. Nico assumes he’s naked waist down since he could perfectly see the v of his waist and the beginnings of dark blond hair (and a little bit of a dong neck). Nico feels himself twitch inside his sleep shorts.</p><p><strong>Will from the bar<br/></strong>u can show this 2 ur sis. ask her if she approves 😜😜 <strong>10:03</strong></p><p>“Aw hell!” he shouts, waking Mrs. O’Leary from her nap.</p><p><strong>Will from the bar</strong><br/>[voice message: 00:07] 10:05<br/><em>“Or you can use it as a reference when you jerk off tonight. Good night, Nico.”</em></p><p>Will’s deep voice has made Nico’s dick from slightly interested to throbbing in a matter of seconds. He quickly gets off the bed and practically runs to his bathroom. He <strong><em>REFUSES </em></strong>to masturbate in front of his dog.</p><p>He grips himself tight while his other hand frantically unlocks his phone to open the picture and listen to his voice again. He puts the toilet seat down. <em>Ping.</em> Another voice message. Nico presses play.</p><p><strong>Will from the bar</strong><br/>[voice message: 00:08] 10:09<br/><em>“Are you touching yourself, Ni-ugh-Nico?”</em> a sound of skin rubbing something in the background, <em>“Because I am.” </em>Will moans and the message ends.</p><p>A few seconds later, his phone goes off again.</p><p>
  <em>A video.</em>
</p><p>Motherfucker.</p><p>The room is dim, the only illumination is from a lamp beside Will, giving his skin a bright yellow hue. He’s fucking his thick cock in his hands, the tip shining from pre-come. Nico feels his mouth water.</p><p><strong><em>“Ugh, Neeks, Nico! Fuck,” </em></strong>Video-Will moans, pre-come leaking steadily down his shaft. The squelching sound like music to his ears.</p><p>He couldn’t see his face but he knows, he just knows Will’s eyes are lidded, his lips red from biting it, and a thin layer of sweat on this forehead and forearm. He sounds so fucked out Nico couldn’t help but echo Will’s moans. He pauses the video.</p><p>Nico is leaking in his shorts. He struggles to push his shorts down with one hand, while his right hand grips his phone. He accidentally presses the play button and Will’s moaning fills his bathroom again. Nico feels his knees get weak so he sits.</p><p>Free from the restriction of his shorts, he holds his dick and rubs the tip with his thumb. He tips his head up and moans, briefly locking eyes with himself in his bathroom mirror. He bites his lower lip and plays the voice message earlier. <em>Are you touching yourself, Ni-ugh-Nico?</em> “Fuck, yes I am,” He answers to the recording. <em>Because I am. </em>He closes his eyes and fucks himself harder and faster into his hands. He plays the video again. <em>Ugh, Neeks, Nico! Fuck. </em>Faster. Faster. Faster! Shit. “Feel’s so good, Will. <em>Fuck</em>!”</p><p><strong><em>“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Nico! I’m coming, Nico!”</em></strong> Video-Will groans and comes.</p><p>“I’m coming—<em>ah</em> <em>fuck!</em>” he whimpers. Thick ropes of cum land on his clothed chest, some even on his chin. He opens his eyes and sees himself in the mirror again, cum dripping on his chin. Shit, he looks hot. And he’s still fucking horny. God fucking dammit.</p><p>He couldn’t fucking believe it.</p><p>Will fucking sent him a video jerking off. What the fuck even is his life?! Is this fucking normal? He knows Will is flirting but it’s just harmless flirting, right? RIGHT?! Is it now fine to assume Will wants to have sex with him?</p><p>But maybe the video is meant for someone else? No, Will moaned his name. Unless Will knows another Nico from school. That sounds plausible. A girl? What could Nico be short for? Ah, Nicole. Shit, that’s right. Maybe Will got confused and sent it to him instead of that Nicole-girl. Aw fuck.</p><p>An idea strikes him while his cum is drying.  </p><p>Since Will is always teasing, he might as well retaliate. He will totally not see it coming (pun definitely not intended). And if it’s not meant for him then it’s future Nico’s problem.</p><p>He takes a selfie, cum-splattered chin and all, and sends it to Will.</p><p>He looks good in it. He saves it in a secure folder and deletes the one he sent in the messages, as well as Will’s jerk off video since he’s obviously showing Will’s messages to Hazel and Frank (and most likely Leo) tomorrow. He deletes the second voice message as a precaution. He turns off his phone and tucks himself back in.</p><p>Still feeling high from the best orgasm he’s had in two weeks, he takes his shirt off, wets it a little with water and wipes himself with it. He throws it in the hamper after, too tired to deal with it. He washes his face and hands one more time and heads back to bed. He’s asleep even before getting himself under the comforter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nico’s post-nut clarity hits him hard the next morning. WHAT IF THAT MESSAGE WAS REALLY MEANT TO NICOLE?! HE FUCKING SENT WILL A SELFIE! WITH HIS CUM ON HIS FACE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING?!</p><p>Nico punches his pillow and screams in it.</p><p>He can’t go out like this. He just can’t. He’s taking a day off.</p><p>He doesn’t want to turn his phone on so he opens his laptop and sends Reyna and Thalia an email. She sends another one at Hazel too, asking if they could do the brunch tomorrow since ‘he caught something from the writers’ room and he’s afraid he might pass it to them’. Hazel agreed. A few minutes later Thalia sends him an email with only thumbs up emoji in it. He turns his laptop off and gently throws it at the foot of his bed. He groans.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We'll be back to our regularly scheduled program next week, Saturday GMT+8 (or whenever I finish proofreading)</p><p> </p><p>I'm on <a href="https://haatorii.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr</a> if you want to talk!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>